


Ice Cream Cones

by AnotherAnon0



Series: A Complicated Affair [9]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bratting, Bratty!Sergei meets Annoyed!Wesker, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Fixation, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Spanking, Top Wesker/Bottom Sergei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0
Summary: Sergei learns never to eat ice cream in a virology lab.
Relationships: Sergei Vladimir/Albert Wesker
Series: A Complicated Affair [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827997
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	Ice Cream Cones

Albert's fingers beat into the keys of the keyboard with a distinctive, angry pulse. 

His nostrils were flared, lips rubbing together in silent condescension, eyes pointedly unmoving, fixated on the screen before him.

 _'I am not paying attention to you.'_ He thought to himself miserably, _'Nope. Not doing it.'_

Behind him, he could hear the voice which was stoking his ire like a metal prod in a blacksmith furnace. 

That voice.

That deep, rolling Russian accent was unmistakable. It had a chipper, giggly pop -- one which betrayed the abusive tirade he was currently launching into at another virologist, irritated about _something_ or _another_ on behalf of Lord Spencer.

The sound of the begging, pleading, and scraping in which his anger was responded to annoyed Albert even more. Not a single person at Umbrella had the strength to stand up to the man -- everyone deathly afraid of him, as though a mere disagreement would see them bound in concrete and tossed to the bottom of the Black Sea. 

Well... Perhaps it would.

Albert breathed deeply through his nose, continuing his aggressive typing, trying desperately to finish the briefing report as quickly as he could and then disappear for the day.

' _Home. A warm bath. Maybe have sushi ordered in_.' He thought to himself, the idea immediately soothing him as he mulled over what restaurant to order from.

A brief moment of respite in his own mind that was callously interrupted. 

_Plop._

_Plop._

_Plop._

Albert stopped typing, fingers lingering just above the keys as a peculiar noise cruelly stole his attention. Slowly, his head turned to the stack of papers he had on desk beside him. Papers he'd spent hours refining before printing. Important papers.

Important papers which were now being slowly soiled by a trickle of... _'What is that?'_

Albert's eyes floated higher and higher. High enough that he finally caught sight of the tremendous skyscraper of a human lingering above him, nonchalantly assessing the information on his screen... licking an ice cream cone. The blonde's mouth immediately contorted into a snarl, words finally pressing through a grimace as his brow furrowed.

" **Excuse me**." He said forcefully, nostrils flaring as Sergei's gaze flicked down towards him with some degree of faux-innocent surprise.

"Hello, comrade!" Sergei grinned, a bit of chocolate painted across his lower lip.

"What... are you doing?" Albert hissed.

Sergei cocked his head to the side, tongue darting out to lick away the wayward cream.

"It is assessment day!" He said, as though stupid and unaware of what Albert was referring to, "Wednesday is always assessment day!"

But Sergei Vladimir wasn't stupid.

Albert snatched the sullied paper from the stack, holding it up angrily, "You've wrecked my docume--"

_Plop._

_Plop._

_Plop._

The steady ice cream trickle leaking from the bottom of the cone was now wrecking the page below the first where it had been exposed. 

Sergei looked down, grin pulling wider. 

"Oh dear! _Prostite tovarishch_!" The Colonel said, again mimicking innocence, "Perhaps you should not leave your important papers in the open like this."

"Perhaps you should not eat ice cream in a **_virus_ **_**laboratory** _that's _**100 bloody degrees**."_

"But if it is hot, that is the perfect time to have ice cream, no? " Sergei beamed a bright, white smile, tongue darting out to lick at the melting cone, coating it with the dark dessert before it slipped back into his mouth.

Albert's eyes widened when the gargantuan Russian turned and leaned back on the desk, unceremoniously shoving the stack of papers to the side with a hip and assessing the ice cream cone curiously, the drip still unabated and now plodding down onto his thigh. He lifted the cone to his lips, dipping his head to take the pointed bottom of the waffle in his mouth before sucking on it loudly.

The blonde's Adams apple bobbed while he watched the brief transaction -- Sergei's cheeks hollowing in rhythmic pulses as the sound of sticky cream being pulled through the cone gurgled loudly. His unscarred eye fluttered down to look at the younger man, a tiny, sparkly glimmer reverberating through the pale blue.

Just as quickly as it had started, it was over. Sergei stood, tongue running its way across his bottom lip, still stained with fudge.

"I must go! Have a good day, comrade!"

Albert grumbled as the older man strode away, a very annoying pep in his step.

\-----

It was vanilla today.

The ice cream cone was _vanilla_.

Albert was typing angrily, fingers smashing into the keys with an unnecessary force to provoke their response. 

Another Wednesday, another assessment day, another hour of Sergei striding around the laboratory like he owned the damn place, intimidating the virologists and har-humming over data he had no right to criticise. 

_With that goddamn ice cream cone._

Albert took a deep breath through his nose, exhaling it out of his mouth as he continued to type. 

He told himself he refused to be provoked that day. He was going to finish his processing scans, and go home. 

Wine. A bubble bath. That leftover lemon cheesecake he had from the other night. A Rita Hayworth film.

The blonde sighed contently in his thoughts, excited at the prospect of a relaxing evening after the day's work had been finished. 

_Plop._

_Plop._

_Plop._

Albert's fingers once again froze, his digits still pressed into the last keys he'd struck -- a long string of _u_ 's and _b_ 's appearing on the screen as he seized.

He heard it just as he felt it. 

Coolness. Cold. 

Slowly, his head turned to meet the sensation and sound. 

Ice cream. Dripping onto his shoulder. Leaking down and staining the fabric of his pristine, white lab coat. 

With some degree of shock, Albert lifted his head to once again meet the sight of Sergei, standing above him, lapping at his ice cream cone as it nonchalantly dripped onto the younger man he was hunched over while interrogating his screen.

Albert was gape-mouthed in a mix of fury and disbelief, blonde eyebrows pushed up towards his hairline as the volcano inside of him bubbled and boiled and fumed.

"Y-you... You..." As Albert stammered, outraged mind almost incapable of formulating a sentence, Sergei poked his chin downwards, innocently staring at the young man below.

"Hello, comrade!"

Albert pushed his chair back suddenly, standing rapidly and stomping towards the nearest bathroom -- uncontrollable anger welling up inside of him.

Once inside, Albert ripped his lab coat off, tossing it into the sink furiously and clutching the sides of the porcelain bowl with a white-knuckled grip.

"Fucking buffoon!" He hissed, switching on the hot water and beginning to try and scrub the stain from the material of his shoulder, "Absolute, overgrown _toddler_!"

As rage drove his furious washing, steam wisping up from the sink, the sound of the bathroom door creaking open was almost missed.

_Almost._

" _ **What do you want**_?!" Albert bellowed into the mirror, the reflection of Sergei's head popping through the door an unwelcome interruption to his temper tantrum. 

Sergei slipped inside the bathroom, closing the door carefully behind him, not immediately reacting to the younger man's angry outburst.

He turned his back to the door and stood, hands folded at his waist neatly, as though he were waiting for something.

Albert moved to face him, hot water still flowing freely onto his coat in the sink, "What?!"

"I'm sorry, comrade!" Sergei peeped. 

"You're-- You're damn right you should be so--"

"Is there something I can do to make it up to you?"

Sergei's little mew took Albert off guard -- the blonde's outstretched finger, pointing at him accusatorially, wavered slightly under the tremendous pressure the words suddenly brought upon him. His blue eyes began to flutter behind his dark glasses, assessing the older man across the room curiously.

There was a bit of vanilla on the corner of Sergei's lip, though his cone had clearly been discarded before he entered. 

His tongue poked out to lap at it subtly, gaze still firmly trained on the younger man. His Adams apple was bobbing slightly. He quickly beamed a smile, that irritating glitter returning to his unscarred eye, before turning on the heels of his boots and exiting the bathroom with a few curt strides.

And suddenly, everything felt quite warm. The steam braying from the sink wasn't helping.

As though a rather large bludgeon was struck over his head, Albert finally realised what was happening -- no shortage of annoyance washing over him as he did.

"Oh, I see..." He muttered to himself quietly, hand dropping to his side.

\-------

The lab was empty. 

Almost the midnight hour, the rest of the virologists had long since dissipated for the night, returning to their homes or bunkers or barrooms to drink away their sorrows.

Albert hated to admit it, but Sergei had been right. Ice cream was a perfect match for the sweltering heat of the laboratory. His tongue curled contently into the swirl of bubble gum-flavoured dessert, the sweetness almost nose-crinkling in its cloying decadence. 

But it wasn't awful. A rare treat. 

Just like _this_ was.

The blonde sighed loudly, leaning back in his chair before his eyes settled on the head of silver hair bobbing in his lap. 

"If you wanted something to _lick_ , Sergei, you should have just said so." He mused, a touch of annoyance mingling with the amusement in his breathy words. 

His free hand coiled into the long locks, jerking the older man's head up until his cock slipped from his lips with a loud _smack_ , smirking down at him cruelly.

"Apologize for your behaviour again."

"S-sorry, Master." Sergei gasped, the flush over his cheeks emanating a heat Albert could feel wafting heat into his hips. Behind him, his bound arms twisted, muscles flexing and fingers curling into his palms. He trembled, wiggling on his spank-reddened bottom, uncomfortable.

"You've been a right _pest_." Albert said, shaking Sergei's head a bit using his grip, "Ruining my paperwork, irritating my staff, staining my clothes!"

"Sorry, Sir! I have been a bad boy!"

"All because you needed cock, yes?"

" _Da_!"

"Get back to it, then."

Albert released the older man, Sergei immediately stuffing his mouth the moment he was able to.

Another sigh breathed past Albert's lips, his eyes fluttering shut slowly as the incredible, comforting sensations resumed. The sounds of gurgles, gasps, and sloppy sucks echoed off of the tin walls of the lab, the moist smacking of tongues and lips on flesh an audible delight.

He could feel the tight, muscular rings of the older man's throat kneading his cockhead, tongue lulling against the shaft, wrapping and caressing it in greedy rolls.

_Plop._

_Plop._

_Plop._

The pastel blue-and-pink ice cream had begun to melt and drip from the bottom of the waffle, little tickles of coolness making Albert shiver as the dessert dripped onto his warm thigh. Immediately, Sergei lifted his head, leaning over to lick the leaking ice cream from the man's leg hungrily.

The rough sensation of Sergei's tongue firmly pressing into the flesh of his thigh made Albert tremble for a moment. The Colonel responded by looking up with a smile, rubbing his swollen lips together, now tinted the slightest shade of pink from the bubble gum.

Albert snorted in amusement at the glazed look of needy, hazy lust in the older man's unscarred eye.

Silently, Albert resolved to give him another spanking later. And, as though telepathically communicated, Sergei giddily accepted the resolution.

Without a word, he returned to Albert's rock-hard cock, lapping at the precum pearling at the head like it were an ice cream cone.

But it was much, much better than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Another random draft in my folder, CLEAR.
> 
> It was a hot as heck day here yesterday so I am thinking I will get some ice cream later >_>
> 
> Thank you for reading <333333


End file.
